1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved accelerator pedal module for controlling the power of a driving engine, in particular an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, having a pedal lever which is retained rotatably about a pivot axis on a bearing block and which actuates a sensor shaft of a rotation sensor, the sensor shaft being coaxial with the pivot axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known accelerator pedal module is described in German Patent DE 195 31 735 C1. In the known accelerator pedal, a transducer shaft of the rotation sensor is rotatably supported in a slide bush that is retained within a bearing bush. Loops of two cables are disposed in turn between the bearing bush and a radially inner circumferential wall of a bearing bore of the pedal lever and are coupled with reverse-tension springs that serve to restore the pedal lever to an idling position. However, this arrangement is complex and expensive to produce. Moreover, a number of parting seams subject to variation occur between the components inserted radially into one another, which adversely affects the rigidity of the bearing of the transducer shaft and hence also the measurement accuracy of the rotation sensor.